Cassie
by Slick Black Velvet
Summary: A girl comes into the lives of the Buffy gang. When they find out there isn't any room for her she goes to stay with Spike. She isn't growing after 6 months! What is going on! And who are they protecting her from! Lemons in later chapters! Spike/Kenny
1. Prolouge

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**This is my little note to you. I have placed the story line in the prologue and chapter one just before Dawn finds she is the key. In my story Willow met Tarah a lot sooner than in Joss Whedons redition. Tarah and Willow met eachother in a Magicks Club in High School. Then Dawn appears. Almost immediately following Dawn, Joyce dies, leaving Buffy to raise her sister alone. And through all of this no one yet knows that Dawn is the Key. Oz never exsisted in this rendition because in my opinion, he was a useless character and only made Willow feel worthless when he left, then worse when he returned to find her with Tarah. More details will come I promise. Also, If you have any questions, please feel free to email me.**_

_**Slick Black Velvet**_

_Shukyo no noryoku_

_By Slick Black Velvet_

_Prologue_

June-13-2001

The rain was heavy at first, but after a time it slowed to a soft drizzle. Never-the-less, Cassandra's soft red hair was now drenched and heavy as she walked the quiet streets of Sunnydale, California. Walking, she held herself, her tears mingling with the rain. Finally she had found the courage to exit her home, but with nowhere to go she had no remaining options. It was over now…the worst part of her life, lasting several agonizing hours, had finally come to an end. Now, as she traveled the streets, she felt a hurt stronger than anything she had ever felt in her short seventeen years. All she had left was she and soon that too would deteriorate into nothing. Bound and determined, she would end her own sad life.

Cassandra's dark green eyes, now lightened by tears, scanned her surroundings. No one was on the streets; therefore no one could help her, nor stop her. They would stare at her torn, ratty brown dress barely covering her large firm rear, and think her a girl of ill repute. The long sleeved dress clung to her shivering body and made her normally small chest bulge in the cold.

Holding her hands out before her, staring, she saw that they were dirty and bruised. These hands had tried to stop the only things in her life from being destroyed but they had been too weak to hold onto what mattered most. Now, she would force them to aid her one last time. Pulling her sleeves up, she gazed at her wrists. Blinking and sending a new stream of tears down her cheeks, she gave a sad smile at the blood drowning her arms. The rain had not yet washed the gruesome sight away. Pulling her sleeves back down, she walked past familiar sights. _The Bronze,_ the sound of loud bass pumping from behind the door,_ The Magic Shop_, its door closed for the evening, and then the High School, where she had never set foot in and now wouldn't be given the chance. Reaching the cemetery, Cassandra wandered until she came to a row of tombstones. Sitting down, she leaned wearily against one. The sound of voices was not welcomed.

"Dawn!" a woman's voice yelled.

"We've been over this,' an accented man answered her, "If you want to find the bit the best bet is to shut the hell up and look. Not alerting big beasties to her presence is probably a good idea as well."

"Shut up, Spike."

"What did the note say?"

"It was in some weird teenage language that I don't understand. I am so sick of this crap. Its like she enjoys pissing me off."

"Probably, but my question still goes unanswered."

"Uh…let me think…The letter G, the number two. Jan dash C. Then the letters B-R-B."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…Go home Buffy."

"What?"

"Go home."

"I'd still like a translation. I'm not going to go home knowing my sister is out here all al—"

"Gone to Janice's, be right back."

There was a long pause and Cassandra had to muffle a giggle. Then a groan at a pain it caused in her wrist to lift her arm.

"Okay so—" the woman began, but was cut off.

Cassandra heard their footsteps retreating. Sighing, she attempted to get up and succeeding she began to continue on her path.

"Hold it!"

Cassandra turned at the accented mans order. Briefly, she considered running, but then though better of it. What would be the point? She was fading fast and they wouldn't have time to get angry at her for eavesdropping. Shrugging, she muttered, "Couldn't help overhearing. Sorry."

The woman shot a look at the man. He shook his head, and then tapped his nose. The woman turned back to Cassandra.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Thought I'd go for a walk," Cassandra answered.

Pausing a moment, she took in their appearances. The woman was smartly dressed in a beige coat with a matching hat hiding her short blond hair. Underneath was a white T and black pants. Her pert little nose was sitting under emerald eyes and lay above a concerned frown.

The man was the exact opposite. With bleach blond hair, slicked back, and an entirely black wardrobe, Cassandra would've been intimidated. That is, if she wasn't already dying. The man's nose was wrinkled and he was staring at her oddly. Cassandra shuffled her feet as he began to frantically whisper to the woman next to him.

Cassandra giggled at the odd pair they made and fought a wave of dizziness. This was it.

"You alright?" the man asked, a hard look in his eyes. It was as if he was daring her to lie.

"Not yet…give me a minute."

And with a smile, she passed out.


	2. Life worth living is a life worth saving

_Chapter one_

_A life worth living is a life worth saving_

Spike caught the girl before she could sufficiently fall to the ground. Quickly, and trying to be careful, he tore off a piece of his shirt. Then tearing that in half he tied it tightly to each bleeding wrist. Then he scooped up her very light body into his arms, and began to run, feeling and hearing her heartbeat fading.

The two ran as fast as possible to the house where Willow and Anya were waiting for them to return with Dawn. Racing up the front porch, Buffy slammed the front door open and shrieked for Willow.

"Oh my—Dawn?!"

"No, but hurry, we don't have time to get her to the hospital."

Spike gently but quickly laid Cassandra on the floor where Anya had already draped towels. Sitting down next to the girl, Willow assessed her wrists and began ordering for candles, roots, and potions. Spike and Buffy then stood idly and watched Willow begin to chant and wave roots over the girl's arms.

Soon the others, Giles, Xander, and Tarah, arrived only to wait as well. After a few minutes, however, Willow ordered all but Tarah out claiming they were distracting her. They retreated to the kitchen.

"We should've gotten here sooner," Spike said with a sigh.

"No," Buffy replied, "If Willow can't save her our speed wouldn't have made a difference. It would mean she was already on her way."

"She's not dead yet, you guys," Xander stated.

"Why do you suppose—" Giles began.

"I was just thinking that," Xander replied.

"I think we all were," Buffy said, sadly.

"I wasn't," Anya announced with a shrug, "I really don't care."

They all looked at her, appalled.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she said, "here you all are pretending to care, acting as if it's some huge monumental deal if this girl dies, but you all know it isn't. Yeah it sucks if we can't save her. We grieve for what? A day? Then we move on with our lives."

They all sat silent.

"She's right," Spike muttered quietly, "Dammit."

The wait was agonizing. None of them knew who she was or why she had attempted to kill herself but it was plaguing them. That and how she would react when she realized they had saved her when it was clear she had invited death. Would she be angry that they had thwarted her attempt at release from this world? What would they do with her then? Would they throw her back out into the streets? And if so then why were they helping her in the first place? She was just another nobody…

Right…?

Finally, and after a whole night of agonizing waiting, Willow deemed Cassandra well enough to be moved upstairs to the only remaining guestroom. Slowly and being very careful not to wake her, Spike scooped her up and carried her there while the others sat down to breakfast.

"Now can I ask questions?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Dawn. What is it?" Buffy said impatiently.

"Where'd you guys find her?"

Spike answered as he came back down the stairs.

"She was hiding behind a tombstone in the graveyard. I heard her and had to take a second to shut your sister up." He smiled at Buffys glare, "The girl must've thought that we were gone. She stood up and I told her to freeze…Strangly she just turned and stared at us. She knew she was going to die, what was the point in running? It took me a second to figure out what exactly was going on. The girl reeked of blood, though. I could smell it."

"Vulture," Xander hissed.

"Listen tall, dark, and stupid, I ain't as bad as you think. Hell, I carried her here, ddin't I?"

"Dunno, maybe you had an alterior motive. We all know you don't think with your head but with your--!" Xander guestured.

"Why you hairy little--!"

"Enough!" Buffy broke in, "Can we stick to topic please. There is a lot here we need to discuss."

"Did she say her name? Where she was from?" Giles, always the voice of reason, asked.

"Nope," Spike replied, "Konked out before we could ask her anything. 'Cept what she was doin' there…Said she was goin' for a walk. When I asked her if she was alright she said to give her a minute, then fainted. It was like she was saying that once she was dead, she'd be better."

"Maybe she thought that," Tarah said sadly.

"Yeah but…why? I mean, forgive this bit of guyness, but she's hot. She's the type of girl you'd see at the High School surrounded by friends. So why kill yourself?"

"I've never seen her before, Xand…" Buffy said slowly, "And she looks to be about our age. Like, sixteen maybe seventeen."

"Well, when she wakes up, we can't bombard her with questions. Go at her pace," Giles warned, "We don't want to frighten her away. We want to help her if we can."

While they had been talking, Willow was upstairs attempting to heal Cassandra. At that moment a high pitched scream came from upstairs. Immediately following, they heard a loud thump, then the breaking of glass. They all paused in shock for a brief second, before shooting up the stairs, toward the guestroom.

The first thing they saw was a collapsed Willow on the floor of the hallway, the door to the bedroom crushed beneath her. Buffy and Tarah raced to her side, while the rest ran to the bedroom to see to Cassandra. The window in the bedroom was smashed and Giles and Xander ran to it just in time to see Cassandra land on the grass, stumble, then take of running.

"She's getting away!" Xander yelled.

"Xander," Buffy yelled, "Try and catch her!"

As fast as he could Xander raced down the stairs and out the door after Cassandra.

Tarah was yelling at Willow, frantic, panic hitching in her throat.

"Willow? Will?!"

Willow's eyes fluttered open slowly and she groaned.

"Where is she Buffy? We've got to find her."

Cassandra ran, not wanting anything to do with the people that just saved her life. Who asked them to? Who?! They didn't save her life, they ruined her death. She was going to go out peaceful, happy and with little pain. What she hadn't expected was to wake up in a strange room with some woman doing strange incantations over her. These people were freaks. The womans hair had been moving but there wasn't a breeze in the room! Cassandra had woken up and screamed in fear, then screamed the only spell she knew. She didn't even believe in magic, but her mother had taught it to her just in case she ever needed it. Cassandra shook her head. Who knew she'd actually use it? Hell, who knew it was so powerful. It had blasted the woman against the door, breaking it off the hinges and sending her into the hall! Cassandra, in fear of the reprucussions, smashed the window with a lamp, jumped out, and ran.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Cassandra looked back to see if they were following her. Xander was attempting to keep up with her.

"Stop!" he yelled, seeing her glance back, "Wait!"

'Like hell,' Cassandra thought, and picked up her pace.

Cassandra continued to run, even when her lungs began to burn and her feet pound with every step. People she passed by stared at her, but made no move to help in any way. It wasn't until she'd been running for several minutes before she noticed that the people on the street around her didn't seem to be moving. Cassandra slowed, then stopped and looked around. Several people across the street who had been on their way to wherever it was they were headed, we statues on the sidewalk. A small dog chasing a cat; frozen in mid-run. Cassandra turned and looked back to see that Xander too had stopped. A woman stood next to her, still as stone. Cassandra reached out to touch her smooth chocolate skin. It tingled under her fingers. Something was definantly wrong here.

"Why are you running?"

Cassandra turned back to face forward, her hair swishing around her face. A tall man with a long white cloak stood before her. Biceps nearly tore the arms of the coat apart and his deep black hair curved around his sunken cheeks. Standing there, a calm smile on his smooth marble face, he looked absolutely terrifying.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked, when she finally found her voice.

"Unimportant," the man said, dismissing her question with a wave of his hand, "Come here please."

"No!" She said, looking at him like he was nuts, "I have no idea who you are, and I am not about to—"

He cut her off by putting his finger on her lips and pulling her close.

"Wow," he said, looking into her eyes, "I can see it."

"Let me go!

"Can you feel it? Can you feel the untapped power inside you?"

Cassandra's warning bells had gone off long ago and now the blood was beginning to rush to her head in fear.

"No, psyco, now let go of me!"

Anger lit in his eyes briefly and then he abruptly looked up past her. Shaking his head, he sighed and let her go.

"Very well, my time to freeze has nearly run out, and we're in mixed company. I'll come to you again when its night and I don't have to freeze the sun to see you."

He smiled at her like she was meat, and stroked the side of her face.

"Until next time, Kenny."

Cassandra watched him vanish, numb from the use of her mothers nickname.

Tarah helped Willow to her feet and led her to the bedroom. Holding her head, Willow gently sat down on the bed. The others followed into the room, waiting to hear what had happened.

"Will, what happened?"

Willow took a deep breath, "The firl woke up slowly and looked around, clearlu wondering what was going on. I didn't notice at first. I mean, I knew she was awake but I was lost in the spell so it didn't really register. So I didn't have time to reassure her before she screamed. It knocked me out of the spell, so I stood and tried to explain what was going on. That's when she panicked."

"Giles," Buffy interrupted, "Go get the ingrediants for a tracking spell in case Xander looses her. Anya, Spike, you too."

"What about me?" Dawn asked.

"Go to your room and stay out of it."

"Like Hell!" Dawn objected and before buffy could protest, she had run downstairs, and out the door.

Heaving a sigh, Buffy turned back to Willow.

"Then what?"

"There is no way," Willow said, lost in her own thoughts, "She must've been backed with some serious power. Or some hidden spell…"

"Will," Buffy interrupted, frustrated, "Care to share with the rest of the class here?"

Willow shook her head, breaking out of her monologue, "Sorry, um…she used a spell on me. One I learned as a novice, typically used as a defense mechanism. The next thing I knew I was flying."

"Maybe she's a witch too?" Tarah offered.

"Why would she be afraid though? If she was a witch, she'd be able to fight us…even so she'd be a pretty strong one for someone so young…"

"Maybe…hmm…" Tarah walked to the window.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Do you remember what we learned in Magicks? A witch, young, strong, unknowing of her power until she is tapped by another?"

"What like a--,"

"Shukyo no Noryoku."

"No," Willow stated sharply.

"It's possible, Willow."

"Sorry Buff, you're probably lost again."

Both witches turned to the slayer, and gasped in horror at her frozen state.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled, feeling for a pulse.

"Willow, look!"

Both Witches looked outside and saw a bird. It had been flying past the window and now was frozen in mid-air before their very eyes. Racing downstairs they found Anya and Giles in the same state.

"This doesn't make any sense," Spike began.

"Maybe we should check outside," thought Tarah aloud.

Slowly, they all made there way to the door.

"You think--?" Spike began.

"Give it a try," Willow answered.

Spike slowly and gingerly stepped out of the house and into the sun.

He didn't even smoke.

"Bloody hell," he stated.

Willow and Tarah followed him out. They walked down the street. Cars were frozen in motion as they had been driving down the street. A little boy had been walking his dog and now they were both still and as cold as stone.

"Godess…" Willow cursed.

"H-how is this possible?" Tarah asked.

Willow replied with a simple shake of her head. The town ahead of them gave off the eerie feeling of death. People stood as if stone and the hairs on the back of Willows neck stood on end. Were they dead?

As they had been walking, they noticed on the other side of the street was Xander. He too, was frozen in place. And a little farther ahead was Cassandra, and a man that no one knew. Instantly Willow noticed that he was a vampire.

"Holy Hell…" Spike whispered, "I know him."

"Who?"

"Him," Spike pointed at the man, "Names Nathaniel. We had a few rows, couple years back."

"Did he do this?"

"No way, he's just a—"

They all stopped. He had grabbed Cassandra and was stroking her face.

"They know eachother?" Willow thought aloud.

The two exchanged words and Spike got the feeling that this girl was not happy about being heald by Nathaniel. After a moment, Nathaniel looked in their direction, frowned, then let the girl go. Then, abruptly, he disappeared and time resumed. They all stood for a moment as people around them continued in their paths like nothing had happened. Xander caught up to Cassandra, and gripped her arm firmly.

"Stop," he said wheezing.

"So," Willow said, after crossing the street to meet them, "Wanna tell us what happened there?"

"I'd tell you if I knew," Cassandra replied, shaking her head.

"What just happened? Did I miss something?"

Willow nodded, "We'll explain later, Xand."

"Let go, dummy," Cassandra told Xander, "I'm not going anywhere. Miss spells' a lot would stop me if I took one step anyway."

"Didn't stop you before," Xander retorted.

"Before I woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room, in a strange house!"

"We saved your life!" Xander yelled.

"You ruined my death!" Cassandra retorted, angrily.

"Okay, okay, that's enough."

They all turned as Buffy, Giles, and Anya approached.

"You figure it out?" Willow asked.

"Time froze?"

"Yeah…good guess."

"What happened with you all," Giles asked.

They listened as Willow relaid the events that had just occurred.

"Well, Willow, that proves our theory," Tarah said.

"How so?" Willow asked.

"Well, Spike remained immune because he's dead, us because we are witches, and her because?"

"Because the guy who froze time wanted her to be?" Buffy offered.

"Shukyo no Noryoku," Willow whispered.

"Shuk—huh?"

"Shukyo no Noryoku. It means, quite literally, sacred power. There is only one every three hundred years. They are really powerful sorcerers or sorceresses. The catch is, they don't know it."

"I'm not a witch," Cassandra argued.

"I rest my case," Tarah said, smiling.

"There is a prophecy," Willow went on, " Tarah and I did a report on it in the Magicks club. Shukyo no Noryoku always comes into the world a child. Their families killed or disappearing before they reach adulthood, they wander until they find someone who can tap their power. Normally they turn evil. In the report Tarah and I did we only found two Shukyo who didn't attempt to destroy the world. One, because he killed himself before he turned eleven. The other, because her power was surpressed. Remember Drusilla? She was a Shukyo, and in her power was so strong it gave her visions. Then when she was turned all of her power was surpressed into her mind and it drove her insane."

"But then, if she's a Shuck—whatever. It hasn't been three hundred years since Drusilla was killed," Xander said.

"No, but it has been three hundred years since she became a vampire. More, actually…there's probably been at least one other between Drusilla's time and this girl."

Cassandra's expression grew more incredulous with each word. This wasn't her. She wasn't this mystical being. What proof did they have of that?

"What…confirmation do you hold this theory by?" Giles asked as if reading Cassandra's mind.

"The spell she used on me shouldn't have hurt me at all," Willow said, "Whether I like to admit it or not I'm a pretty powerful witch. The spell she used on me is only a novice spell. It's not powerful even in the least. It should've bounced off my shoulder or pushed me back a little. Instead it--- Well, you know. This means that extra force powered the spell she used, which very well could be the Shukyo no Noryoku power."

"Or maybe she was so scared, fear packed an extra punch," Spike offered.

"No," Willow shook her head, "Only witches can do that spell. The Shukyo is said to not know he/she is a witch until they tap their power. She obviously doesn't---didn't know she was a witch or she wouldn't have been afraid."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Giles asked.

"Witches know their own power," Tarah stated simply, "She doesn't know hers."

"Maybe she was taught that spell—" Buffy began.

"Even so, she'd have to be a witch to use it."

"Maybe she knows she is one, but is denying it," Buffy tried again.

"We'd know if she was lying," Tarah answered.

"Ever think maybe she's just an ignorant witch?" Anya stated, dryly.

Cassandra had had enough. No longer would she stand here and listen to these people talk about what they thought she was with her standing right there. They were talking about her as if she wasn't there! Yeah, she knew a few spells, but that meant nothing. Her mother taught her spells so she could defend herself…and her brother. That didn't mean she was a Shuk—Whatever it was.

Cassandra twisted her arm in Xander's grasp and used another spell.

"Worile droc'm!" She shouted and sent Xander flying.

Willow watched in fascination. That spell was supposed to push him away slightly so Cassandra could run. Instead it had sent him flying into the front windshield of a nearby parked car. Cassandra took off at a run. Buffy stepped forward to chase after her, angry at the sudden attack on Xander, but Willow shook her head. They'd leave the girl for now. Let her find her feet, then soon to find answers, she would be back. Willow just prayed Buffy didn't hit her before she walked in the door.


End file.
